


Of Blowjobs, Belts, and Bullets

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (consensual) beating with a belt, Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coitus Interruptus, Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Praise Kink, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub Tim Drake, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: It only started with an after-patrol blowjob. Somehow things ended up somewhere else entirely.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 27
Kudos: 200





	Of Blowjobs, Belts, and Bullets

Tim and Jason were making out in bed after their post-patrol shower — both having come home fairly early — and Tim was lazily stroking Jason's cock. They were both tired, but not _that_ tired, and they had all damn night if they wanted.

"Let me suck your cock," Tim murmured against his lips.

Jason kissed him deeper briefly, before finally whispering back. "Okay, baby. Show me whatcha got."

Tim squirmed down the bed and gave his cock several long licks, then slowly pushed some spit out through his lips, letting it drip down his cock before spreading it around with his hand. Jason gave a small moan, and Tim finally closed his mouth around his cock, sinking down halfway and sucking.

He slowly started to bob his head, and flicked his eyes up to meet Jason's, taking him down until he hit the back of his throat just as he did so. Jason let out a throaty groan and buried his hands in Tim's hair. "Fuck you're gorgeous, baby."

Tim gave a small, pleased hum and sucked harder, resuming his head-bobbing with enthusiasm.

Jason kept whispering little encouragements to him as he blew him, telling him how good he was doing and how beautiful he was, his half-lidded eyes locked steadily on Tim's.

Tim tried to take him down into his throat, his throat working as he tried to swallow, and a small, " _Oh_ ," spilled out of Jason, his eyes briefly closing. Tim could only hold it for a few seconds before he had to pull back, coughing slightly and his eyes watering, and Jason rubbed the fingers of one hand in soothing little circles over his scalp where they were still buried in his hair.

He breathed in sharply as Tim gamely took him back down into his throat. " _Baby_ , oh, _oh babe, fuck_." Tim's watering eyes spilled over, but he fought to keep eye contact through the tears as he swallowed around Jason's cock.

"Fuck— god— _oh_ , look at you, fuck, you're doing so good, sweetie—" Tim whimpered at the praise and finally pulled back, going back to bobbing his head more shallowly. "I'm gonna come soon, baby."

Tim sucked harder and bobbed his head faster. "Fuck, _yeah_ — shit." Jason took one hand out of Tim's hair and fumbled for the lube. He didn't find it, but his hand landed on the vaseline. Good enough.

He stuck his first two fingers in the vaseline and reached down to press them into his ass just as Tim deepthroated him again, and he came hard, his eyes slamming shut. He thrusted his fingers as deep as possible, his hips automatically hitching forward further into Tim's throat and his hand clenched tightly in his hair.

After a few seconds, he felt Tim swallow around him again and it occurred to him that he probably needed to breathe, and he relaxed his hips and the hand in his hair.

Tim slowly pulled back, giving his cock a last lick, making Jason let out a small groan, eyes still shut tight. 

"Do you—" he coughed, his voice rough and utterly fucked, "do you ever, uh, get sick of topping?" Tim hesitantly asked, still staring at the fingers buried in Jason's ass.

Jason's eyes eased open slightly. "No. Sometimes I want something in my ass, so I put something in my ass; I don't need you to top me. Topping you is the time of my fucking life and you've got another thing coming if you think I'm ever gonna get sick of it."

"Okay." Tim bit his lip. "Just, if you were, maybe we could try, um, you riding me. I still— I don't think I'm gonna be able to get off unless you're in charge and on top."

Jason's eyes opened all the way and his hand slid down from Tim's hair to cup his cheek. "Baby, I like things the way they are, I don't need you to try anything new if you're not into it."

"No, I— I do wanna _try_ , it sounds like it might be hot, just...I have no idea if I'm gonna like it or not."

Jason relaxed. "That's okay, baby. We'll find out together, and if you don't like it, I'll plow you until you forget we even tried anything else."

Tim gave a lopsided grin. "Sounds like a plan. Not tonight though."

"Not tonight," Jason agreed.

"Will you whip me with your belt now?" Tim asked hopefully.

Jason gave a slow, lazy grin. "Well sure babybird, since you ask so nicely."

He tied Tim to the bed face-down and spread eagled, and picked up the belt, wrapping the end with the buckle around his hand once.

The first sharp crack of the belt made Tim's muscles jolt, and he let out a little whimper, pushing his hips forward against the bed.

"Oh god, _harder_ , _again_." 

"Yeah?" Jason snapped the belt down again harder and Tim groaned. 

"Oh you sick little slut," Jason said, grinning and snapping the belt down twice in quick succession. "Listen to you, getting beaten and fucking loving it." Tim whimpered again and ground down hard against the sheets, and—

There was a harsh banging on the window and both of them froze, looking over toward it. Tim had made good on his promise to get blackout curtains, however, so neither of them could see anything past them. The banging sounded again, louder, and Jason swore under his breath.

"I hate this fucking family."

"Just go make sure somebody's not dying and tell them to piss off."

Jason set down the belt and slipped on a pair of boxers, carefully slipping around the curtains rather than moving them to the side so Tim couldn't be seen. He unlocked the window and pushed it up, glaring at Dick, who was slumped on the fire escape in his Nightwing suit.

"What the fuck do you want."

"Lovely to see you too, Jason, thank you for the warm greeting, I'm really feeling the love. I just got _shot_ and I would like to be let _in_ so I could get stitched up before I bleed out. _Thank you_."

Jason assessed the hand clenched over Dick's blood-stained upper arm. "Alright. Stay out here for a second."

He locked the window again just in case Dick wasn't feeling particularly interested in following directions, and quickly went back to the bed, starting to untie Tim. "Dick got shot. Needs stitching up."

"Fuck," Tim said. "Why is it always at the worst times?"

Jason finished untying all his limbs, and tossed him boxers and a t-shirt before yanking on a shirt himself and going back to the window.

"Thank you for leaving me to bleed out on your fucking fire escape," Dick said, as soon as he opened the window again.

"You wouldn't have wanted to come in and you would've been a little bitch about what you saw."

"Ugh," Dick complained, climbing through the window. "Do you guys do nothing but fuck?"

"Why do you care? Sit down before you pass out." Jason pushed him down into Tim's desk chair and headed to the bathroom to get their first aid kit.

Dick's eyes wandered around the room until they finally landed on the bed, on the silk ropes and the belt still laying out on it. "Oh jesus," he said faintly. "A _belt?_ "

Tim blushed and snatched it up, shoving it out of sight under the covers.

"Shut up, Dicholas," Jason said, as he came back into the room.

He got him stitched up quickly enough, and taped a gauze pad over the area. "There you go, good as new." He slapped the back of Dick's shoulder, perhaps in a _tiny_ bit of an intentionally mean-spirited way.

Dick winced. "Thanks." That was definitely at least half sarcastic.

"Sure. Now get out."

"Jeez, you sure don't bother leaving the welcome out for any longer than strictly necessary."

"I want to get back to my kinky sex games with my boyfriend. Is that what you want to hear? You're officially unshot, my sympathy has run out."

"Ugh." Dick made a face and headed back out the window. "You're the worst."

Jason locked the window after him, muttering, "Good fucking riddance," and turned back to Tim.

"Now, where were we?"

Tim slowly took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor before sliding out of his boxers and getting onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Jason. "I think you were punishing me."

Jason prowled toward the bed and ran a hand over Tim's ass. "Is that right?"

"Mhmm." Tim pushed his ass back further into Jason's hand.

"Guess I'd better get back to that, then." He reached under the covers, grabbing the belt, and dragged it over Tim's ass, making him shiver as the leather and cold metal slid against the fresh welts. "Wouldn't want you getting out of line now."

He stepped back and wrapped the belt once around his hand. "Spread your legs, baby."

Tim obediently spread his knees, letting one hand support his weight as the other automatically came up to cup his balls, shielding them from any accidental hits from the belt.

"Good boy." Jason struck out with the belt, catching him halfway down the thighs, and Tim bit his lip hard, trying to hold back a moan.

Jason whipped him again and again, and once more, before—

" _Harder_ ," Tim gasped out, his eyes clenched shut. "Oh god, harder, _harder_."

Jason pulled back and let the belt crack sharply right across the bottoms of his ass cheeks, and Tim's whole body jerked forward as he let out a sob.

"Fuck. Oh fuck yeah."

"Can you come like this, baby?" Jason asked, and Tim nodded with a whimper. Jason grinned and cracked the belt forward again. "You sick little slut, _god_ you're fucked in the head." He snapped the belt against his ass again. "Such a twisted little sicko, aren't you? To like this as much as you do? My dirty little whore. They put you together all wrong, didn't they?"

He could see Tim's cock drooling a long thread of precome onto the sheets below, and his thighs were starting to tremble. Jason brought the belt cracking down on his ass again and Tim let out a high whine.

"That was a question, my sweet, desperate little mess," Jason teased.

"Yes, fuck, yes. I am, I am."

"That's what I thought," Jason said, whipping him with the belt again one quickly after the other, and a tear slipped out of Tim's eye, his breath hitching. "We both know how much you like it, so let go, come, baby."

Tim squeezed his balls and pushed his thumb up to rub at the underside of his cock, and when the belt next connected with the back of his thighs, he came with a sob, his tears finally spilling over. His whole body trembled as his hand finally slid around his cock, jerking himself off and wringing out the last of his orgasm.

" _Oh god, oh fuck, oh, oh, oh_ ," he gasped under his breath, his tears falling thickly as he gulped in jagged breaths.

Jason had put the belt down and grabbed the vaseline, and now he kneeled on the bed behind Tim and brushed gentle kisses against the small patches of pale skin between all the angry red marks on his ass as he slowly started to rub the vaseline into the welts on his thighs.

Tim gave a shuddering sigh, his hand on his cock slowing until he was just loosely holding it, and then all at once, the arm holding him up gave out, pitching him face first into the pillows.

"Oh sweetheart. You good?" Jason asked, trying not to laugh.

All he got was an, "Mmmmh," and then, after a moment, a thumbs up.

Jason couldn't help the small chuckle that left him at that, and he ducked his head down to press a kiss to an uninjured patch of skin on the side of Tim's ass.

"I love you, babybird," he said, scooping out more vaseline and starting to spread it up over the welts on his ass.

He got a mumbled something-or-other into the pillow that he was going to assume was, "I love you too."

It didn't take long for Jason to cover all the welts, and he carefully maneuvered Tim's legs back into his boxers. He went to go wash his hands, and then came back and rolled Tim up on his side, wiping at the tear tracks under his eyes with his thumbs and kissing under each eye before kissing his lips. "Gotta move you for a second so I can get the sheet off the bed, okay?"

Tim nodded sleepily, and Jason reached over him, pulling the top sheet off the far side of the bed and then picking him up and placing him on the spot he'd just stripped. He then yanked the sheet off the rest of the bed and used it to clean up the come on Tim's stomach and hand before tossing it in the hamper.

He flipped off the lights and then climbed into bed, pulling Tim over onto his chest and pulling the covers over them.

"I love you," Tim mumbled.

"I love you too."

Tim nuzzled against his chest. "I really, really, love you. I love, love, love, love you."

Jason chuckled. "I know, baby." He kissed the top of his head. "I love, love, love, love you too. One might even say I love, love, love, love, _love_ you."

"That's impossible," Tim mumbled. "It defies science."

"I've been known to defy science from time to time."

Tim frowned. "You and your zombie jokes aren't cute."

Jason carded a hand through Tim's hair, twirling a strand around his fingers. "Me and my zombie jokes are _very_ cute."

There was a long pause, before Tim sighed. "You and your zombie jokes _are_ very cute," he said in a defeated tone.


End file.
